Most Surprising Results
The Most Surprising Results in GameFAQs Contest history, based on what percentage of brackets site-wide expected them to occur. Special Note: All 2007, 2008, and 2009 stats are based solely on how many brackets picked a character to advance, not how many had them to advance in the correct position, because SB's failure to explain the bracket more clearly resulted in nearly 50% of pickers not realizing that order mattered. See Also * Most Embarrassing Results * Closest wire to wire matches * Closest Matches * Most Surprising Results of Summer 2006 * Most Surprising Results of 2007 Most Surprising Results of All-Time Entrants who predictors site-wide gave the least chance of advancing out of this particular round (or in the case of a 4-way Final, least chance of finishing #1 or #2). # Draven (R5) - 0.73% vs Snake and Samus in 2013 # Undertale (R7) - 0.91% vs Ocarina of Time in 2015 # Draven (R4) - 0.93% vs Mewtwo and Sephiroth in 2013 # L-Block (R6) - 0.99% vs Link, Cloud, Snake in 2007 # Undertale (R6) - 1.17% vs Melee in 2015 # Draven (R3) - 1.19% vs Link and Commander Shepard in 2013 # L-Block (R5) - 1.66% vs Snake, Master Chief, Dante in 2007 # Zelda (R7) - 1.66% vs Mario in 2018 # Undertale (R5) - 1.68% vs Super Mario 64 in 2015 # Squirtle (R3) - 2.33% vs Cloud and Leon in 2013 # L-Block (R4) - 2.35% vs Snake, Sonic, Squall in 2007 # Tifa (LB1) - 2.35% vs Sephiroth in 2018 # Undertale (R4) - 2.58% vs Pokémon RBYG in 2015 # Super Mario RPG (R5) - 3.05% vs Metal Gear Solid 3 in 2015 # Charizard (R4) - 3.17% vs Bowser in 2010 # L-Block (R3) - 3.48% vs Snake, Kratos, Riku in 2007 # Mewtwo (R3) - 3.60% vs Cloud, Squall, Sora in 2008 # Undertale (R3) - 3.73% vs Super Mario World in 2015 # Red (R3) - 3.95% vs Vivi and Squall in 2013 # Majora's Mask (R7) - 4.20% vs Brawl in 2010 # Bowser (LB1) - 4.50% vs Alucard in 2018 # Vivi (R2) - 4.61% vs Mario and Ganondorf in 2013 # Final Fantasy X (R5) - 5.15% vs Ocarina of Time, Metal Gear Solid 4, Super Smash Bros. Brawl in 2009 # Cloud (R6) - 6.04% vs Sephiroth in 2003 # Samus (R4) - 6.33% vs Red and Mega Man in 2013 Seasonal Representation * Characters '03 - 1 * Characters '07 - 4 * Characters '08 - 1 * Games '09 - 1 * Characters '10 - 1 * Games '10 - 1 * Characters '13 - 7 * Games '15 - 6 * Characters '18 - 3 Most Surprising Results - 1v1 ONLY The least-expected results site-wide, when considering only traditional 1v1 main bracket results (no Tournament of Champions, Battle Royale, or 3/4-ways allowed). # Undertale (R7) - 0.91% vs Ocarina of Time in 2015 # Undertale (R6) - 1.17% vs Melee in 2015 # Zelda (R7) - 1.66% vs Mario in 2018* # Undertale (R5) - 1.68% vs Super Mario 64 in 2015 # Tifa (LB1) - 2.35% vs Sephiroth in 2018 # Undertale (R4) - 2.58% vs Pokémon RBYG in 2015 # Super Mario RPG (R5) - 3.05% vs Metal Gear Solid 3 in 2015 # Charizard (R4) - 3.17% vs Bowser in 2010 # Undertale (R3) - 3.73% vs Super Mario World in 2015 # Majora's Mask (R7) - 4.20% vs Brawl in 2010 # Bowser (LB1) - 4.50% vs Alucard in 2018 # Cloud (R6) - 6.04% vs Sephiroth in 2003 # Super Mario RPG (R4) - 6.41% vs Resident Evil 4 in 2015 # Zelda (R6) - 6.56% vs Sonic in 2018 # Melee (R5) - 6.67% vs Final Fantasy VII in 2015 # Undertale (R2) - 6.83% vs Fallout 3 in 2015 # Brawl (R6) - 6.88% vs Fallout 3 in 2010 # Melee (R4) - 7.16% vs StarCraft in 2004 # Majora's Mask (R6) - 7.88% vs Final Fantasy X in 2010 # StarCraft (R3) - 7.91% vs Wind Waker in 2004 # Crono (LB3) - 8.20% vs Mega Man in 2018 # Alucard (R4) - 8.70% vs Red in 2018 # Charizard (R3) - 8.83% vs L-Block in 2010 # Auron (R4) - 9.97% vs Geralt in 2018 # Tifa (R4) - 10.79% vs Luigi in 2018 * In addition to only being predicted by 1.66% of initial brackets, Zelda's victory in this match was predicted by just 6.88% of Second Chance Brackets, itself a figure that would be worthy of a spot in the top 25. Seasonal Representation * Characters '03 - 1 * Games '04 - 2 * Characters '10 - 3 * Games '10 - 2 * Games '15 - 9 * Characters '18 - 8 Most Surprising Results of Round One # Yuna - 15.40% vs Master Chief and Claire Redfield in 2013 # Tales of Symphonia - 16.10% vs Oblivion, God of War, San Andreas in 2009 # The Secret of Monkey Island - 18.97% vs Super Mario Bros. 3, SimCity, Tecmo Super Bowl in 2009 # Sub-Zero - 20.27% vs Master Chief in 2006 # Missingno. - 21.94% vs Crono in 2010 # Undertale - 23.38% vs Mass Effect 3 in 2015 # Urdnot Wrex - 23.71% vs Pit and Cecil Harvey in 2013 # StarCraft - 24.09% vs Halo in 2004 # Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald - 26.23% vs Grand Theft Auto IV in 2010 # Mr. Game & Watch - 26.40% vs Lee Everett and Meat Boy in 2013 # Chrono Cross - 27.32% vs World of Warcraft in 2015 # Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - 29.33% vs Gears of War in 2010 # KOS-MOS - 30.09% vs Mega Man, Arthas, Diablo in 2007 # Catherine - 30.43% vs Neku Sakuraba and Vaas Montenegro in 2013 # Captain Toad - 30.55% vs Shovel Knight in 2018 # Castlevania - 31.49% vs Halo in 2006 # Portal - 32.29% vs Metal Gear Solid 4, Bioshock, LittleBigPlanet in 2009 # Morrowind - 32.76% vs Warcraft III in 2010 # L-Block - 32.77% vs Kirby, Laharl, Nathan Hale in 2007 # Pokemon Trainer Blue - 32.98% vs Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell in 2013 # Sandbag - 33.03% vs Sonic, Magus, Commander Shepard in 2008 # Tails - 33.15% vs Nathan Drake in 2018 # HK-47 - 33.24% vs Zero, Lloyd, Jak in 2007 # Diablo II - 33.75% vs Halo, Knights of the Old Republic, Grand Theft Auto III in 2009 # Big Boss - 33.79% vs Mario, Pac-Man, Wander in 2007 Seasonal Representation * Games '04 - 1 * Series '06 - 1 * Characters '06 - 1 * Characters '07 - 4 * Characters '08 - 1 * Games '09 - 4 * Characters '10 - 1 * Games '10 - 3 * Characters '13 - 5 * Games '15 - 2 * Characters '18 - 2 External Links * gfcontests.com - full prediction percentage breakdowns from every Contest Category:GameFAQs Contests